My dear professor, my beloved student
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Ahora con los sentimientos dejados al descubierto viene un nuevo reto, ¿se puede mantener una relación de ese tipo oculta? ninguno lo sabe, pero lo que sienten es tan fuerte que prefieren arriesgarse a intentarlo que vivir separados un minuto más. "Si amarte es un pecado no me importaría irme al infierno, siempre que estés tú me sentiré en el paraíso"
1. Chapter 1

_Nota: Este fic es continuación del one-shot "My forbidden fellings", si deseas puedes leer ese primero para que así esta historia se entienda mejor :D_

* * *

 **My dear professor, my beloved student**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día en las calles de Japón y los tímidos rayos solares apenas empezaban a iluminar los hogares y edificios entre ellos la ventana un pequeño apartamento en el quinto piso del cual una joven con cabello alborotado despertó refunfuñando y maldiciendo no haber cerrado por completo la persiana.

—Yo… solo… quiero… ¡dormir!— pronunció corriendo las cortinas amarillas con conejitos estampados para luego tumbarse nuevamente boca abajo en el futón, pero su descanso no fue mucho cuando alguien entró rápidamente a su habitación, era Maika, su hermana mayor.

—¡Yuka-chan! ¿pero qué crees que haces? ¡no te pasaras todo el día así!— exclamó la muchacha con exceso de entusiasmo.

—¿Y por qué no?— les cuestionó sumergiendo su rostro en la mullida almohada —ya son vacaciones y lo merezco—.

—Eso no es verdad, todavía te faltan dos días de clases— le corrigió mientras abría las cortinas en toda su totalidad —además, el pasártela dormida estas semanas no es de las mejores actividades para hacer—.

Yukari gruño al sentir la luz del día pegarle en la cara y tratando de cubrirse con la almohada volteó a verla —¿algún día dejaras de ser tan… entusiasta? me pase todo el semestre haciendo tareas y trabajos, el hecho de poder dormir es mi mejor regalo—.

Maika rió al escuchar la inútil justificación —siempre tienes que quejarte… pero no importa cuánto lo hagas, no te escaparas de las cosas que te pondré a hacer— dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para luego salir.

Yukari solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta y trato de envolverse en las sábanas como forma de poder dormir, pero nuevamente su intento falló al escuchar a su hermana decirle algo.

—¡Hey! Si no te levantas te perderás la primera clase, recuerda que es literatura y no te conviene tener un retardo— eso ultimo lo dijo por los problemas que había tenido con dicha materia en los últimos meses, aunque para la adolescente significaba algo más.

Apenas la escucho decir eso ella se levantó de golpe, como si alguien le hubiese puesto resortes al futón y rápidamente corrió hacia el armario en busca de su uniforme, en cuestión de minutos la pijama voló por los aires para ser reemplazada por la falda, blusa y suéter escolares a la vez que la encrespada cabellera violeta era peinada lo más rápido que podía para finalmente hacerse sus ya típicas dos coletas bajas, incluso aprovecho para colocarse algo de rímel y delineador haciendo que sus ojos lucieran más estilizados.

—Yuka, ¿qué fue todo ese ruido?— preguntó Maika asomándose al cuarto para toparse con una nueva versión de su hermana. —¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó con los ojos completamente abiertos al verla sostener un pequeño tubo de delineador líquido.

—Sí, ¿por qué tan sorprendida?— le cuestionó con tranquilidad —¿nunca pensaste que haría esto por mi cuenta?— dijo señalando su rostro, más en específico sus ojos.

—Honestamente no… desde hace años he tratado de que usaras aunque sea algo de brillo labial, incluso fue un milagro que te dejaras maquillar el día del baile…— dijo ladeando la cabeza —supongo que debe haber una buena razón ¿no es así?—.

Yukari se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso pero trató de ignorar la pregunta de Maika. —S-si vas a seguir viéndome harás que se quemen las tostadas— comentó al percibir un peculiar olor proveniente de la cocina.

Maika reaccionó y se fue corriendo rápidamente, por ese momento Yukari podía dar por librada una incómoda conversación aunque sabía muy bien que la persistencia de su hermana podía tornarse en algo molesto y solo rogaba por ya tener una muy buena explicación en caso de que ella retomara el tema. Pese a que en cierto punto lo que estaba viviendo era algo en gran mayoría normal y existía la remota posibilidad de que ella lo comprendiera prefería no arriesgarse, además, ¿qué caso tenía? lo más seguro es que tanto ella como él correrían riesgo si se decía algo de más y no soportaría perderlo por eso mismo…

Pasados unos minutos, Yukari se dio un último vistazo y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la cocina que por suerte no estaba incendiándose por el breve descuido de su hermana, vio las tostadas ligeramente quemadas cubiertas con jalea de uva y un plato de cereal servidos para ella, pero al ver la hora apenas y los saboreó ya que no quería llegar tarde, cualquier otro día podría arriesgarse menos ese.

—Maika, ya me voy— dijo mientras mordía una de las tostadas y avanzaba a la salida para colocarse los zapatos.

—¿Ya te vas? ¡pero ni siquiera has desayunado!— le reprendió mientras le llevaba el plato con el par de tostadas.

—Se me hará más tarde si me quedo— contestó viéndose nuevamente en el espejo de la entrada —además, ya lo dijiste solo restan dos días—.

Maika elevó la una ceja al escucharla —ajá… ¿enserio piensas que me creo eso?—.

—Es cierto, ¿por qué me ves así?— preguntó encogiéndose de hombros —quiero ser puntual, vaya novedad—.

—Considerando tu actitud hace menos de veinte minutos por supuesto que es raro, ¿acaso esto tiene que ver con alguien?— preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Yukari se sonrojo al sentirse nuevamente atrapada —¡p-por supuesto que no!— exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Con que eso es ¿eh?, ¡mi hermanita está enamorada!— anunció zarandeándola.

—¡Hey!... ¡y-yo no dije eso!— gruñó mientras trataba de librarse del molesto movimiento —¡y-ya déjame!—.

Maika solo reía al ver las torpes reacciones de Yukari y ya teniendo suficiente de verla sufrir la liberó. —Como digas, mi pequeña enamorada— canturreó siguiéndola a la salida.

—Ja ja… ¿y se supone que eres la mayor?— le cuestionó mientras tomaba una tostada del plato con desgano.

Maika no respondió y se limitó a seguir canturreando por lo cual se apuró aún más en salir, vaya forma de iniciar lo que parecía una tranquila mañana. En el camino, mientras saboreaba la tostada se puso a pensar en que le depararía el día pues desde el baile ciertas cosas habían cambiado y mucho más en la clase de literatura donde la tensión entre ambos se había vuelto un divertido juego de miradas y mensajes furtivos enviados escondidos entre libros y libretas, si bien seguía siendo algo secreto ella no podía evitar sentirse feliz, lo que tanto tiempo creyó un sueño infantil finalmente sucedía y aun luchaba hacerse a la idea de que eso era tan real como el aire que respiraba. Tanta fue su ensoñación que estuvo a poco de perder el autobús y tuvo que correr un par de calles para poder abordarlo y durante el trayecto solo pensaba en si él estaba en el aula esperándola sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.

No pasaron ni quince minutos y Yukari ya se encontraba frente al instituto, respiró hondo tratando de no parecer demasiado entusiasmada y caminó con completa seguridad hacia su salón, solo faltaban dos minutos para que iniciaran las clases y aun si era poco ella quería aprovecharlos, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al abrir la puerta y no encontrarlo a él sino a un par de compañeros charlando de cosas carentes de importancia, rápidamente su sonrisa se tornó en una expresión de tristeza y confusión.

—Emm… Kagamine-san, ¿dónde está el profesor?— preguntó a una chica rubia que hablaba con otras dos compañeras y jugueteaba con su lapicero, trató de sonar indiferente para no llamar la atención.

—Ni idea… quizás en la biblioteca o en la sala de maestros— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Yukari suspiró —ya veo… en ese caso iré por algo— dijo aun sabiendo que les daba igual el motivo.

Estando ahora en medio del corredor trataba de buscarlo entre el gran tumulto de estudiantes pero le era difícil distinguir algo o alguien, resignada se dispuso a regresar al aula pero no pudo ni llegar a la puerta cuando alguien la tomo del hombro haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito.

—¡No esperaba a nadie!— exclamó Yukari de forma instintiva, aun pese a que nadie hubiera notado lo que hacía.

—Supongo que es bueno saberlo…— respondió un joven de cabello rosa con una amable sonrisa.

—Oh… ¡h-hola!— saludó Yukari con nerviosismo al ver que era Yumma—l-lo siento por eso, n-no se ni por que dije tal cosa…— dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por asustarte— dijo restándole importancia a la reacción tan defensiva —¿y cómo has estado? desde el día del baile apenas y te he visto—.

Yukari puso un semblante más serio al escucharlo decir eso y recordó que aquel día, luego de ir tras aquella persona había dejado solo al pobre muchacho y hasta ese preciso momento no se había dignado en darle explicación alguna. —Oh… sobre eso, en serio lo lamento… tuve una emergencia en casa y pues… ya sabes… no sentí correcto quedarme… pero te juro que no fue intencional— recalco mientras se cubría el rostro.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, Yumma fue muy comprensivo, era una lástima que su excusa no fuera más una mentira para no hacerlo sentir mal.

—No te preocupes, Yukari— respondió Yumma acariciándole la cabeza —pero espero que pronto podamos reponer ese día ¿qué opinas?—.

—S-sí, por supuesto… sería genial— dijo con falso entusiasmo —bueno… tengo que ir a algo, t-te veo luego— se excusó mientras corría por el ahora pasillo vacío sin rumbo fijo, nerviosa por ser descubierta terminó entrando en la primera puerta que vió y dio un suspiro de alivio al haber entrado al lugar más tranquilo, la biblioteca.

—Vaya… ¿qué otra cosa me falta?— murmuró sentándose en una de las mesas más apartadas, regresar al aula no era la mejor opción pues temía que él siguiera sin aparecerse y no quería pasarse toda la clase sufriendo por no tener noticia suya. Luego de ver de reojo el reloj colocó su bolso en la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre la misma hundió su rostro tratando de aliviar su frustración, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó algo caer haciéndola levantarse para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Ni bien se asomó entre los primeros libreros fue que lo vió, estaba tan centrado buscando algo que no se había percatado del libro tirado y por ende tampoco de que ella estaba ahí, quizás tampoco se había percatado de la hora y por eso no estaba dando clase.

Sonriente, camino de puntillas hasta quedar atrás suyo y sin pensárselo demasiado lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitían —¡buenos días, cariño!— exclamó Yukari sin soltarlo.

El hombre manteniendo la calma volteó de inmediato para terminar encontrándose con unos ojos púrpuras que le veían con gran emoción haciéndolo sonreír —hey, ¿y tú que haces aquí?— pregunto mientras le correspondía el abrazo —¿acaso quisiste perseguirme?, debería estar en su salón esperándome querida alumna— dijo de forma cariñosa acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo sé, pero ya que no vi a Kiyo-sensei allí pensé que había decidido ausentarse por este día— respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hizo creer eso?— preguntó Kiyoteru igual de sonriente —estando tú no hay razón para ausentarse—.

—Supongo que es verdad, entonces debiste estar buscando algo realmente bueno como para no fijarte en la hora— dijo Yukari señalando el reloj circular colgado arriba de la puerta.

—¿Qué?— balbuceó cambiando su expresión alegre a una de desconcierto mientras veía el reloj —no puede ser, ¿cómo no pude escuchar el timbre de aviso?— se cuestionó mientras devolvía un par de libros a sus respectivas hileras para poder retirarse, sin embargo el agarre de una delicada mano lo detuvo.

—¿Piensas irte ahora?— preguntó Yukari haciendo un puchero.

—Por supuesto que no… ambos lo haremos— respondió tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla.

—¡Hey! no me refería a eso— replicó cruzándose de brazos —lo que pensaba es que estando a solas aquí podríamos aprovecharlo para tener algo de tiempo a solas… ya sabes, igual que el día del baile— insinuó acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Sé muy bien a que te referías— dijo Kiyoteru casi en susurro —¿pero no crees que sería arriesgado? la última vez no hubo problema por qué todos estaban en el gimnasio pero esta vez cualquiera podría entrar—.

—No lo creo… todos están en clase— respondió Yukari poniéndose de puntillas para quedar más a su altura aunque no fue de mucha utilidad ya que Kiyoteru seguía siendo más alto que ella —¿qué más da perder una o dos horas? como sea ya casi son vacaciones—.

—Con más razón podemos esperar un par de días, ¿no crees? — sugirió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba para que quedaran frente a frente —podremos hacer lo que quieras durante las vacaciones…— no pudo terminar de hablar pues Yukari lo interrumpió para besarlo.

—Eso ya lo sé… pero aun así ya necesitaba esto— contestó separándose brevemente de él para nuevamente besarlo —no tiene nada de malo que desee un momento a solas con la persona que amo ¿verdad?—.

—En absoluto— respondió dulcemente mientras la besaba de vuelta. En ese momento el hecho de estar en riesgo de ser vistos poco a poco dejó de importar, así era cada vez que tenían la más mínima oportunidad de estar juntos y si no fuera porque su relación era algo prohibido a la vista de todos, ellos no tendrían por qué amarse a escondidas.

Luego de diez minutos en los cuales los besos se tornaban cada vez más intensos escucharon la puerta abrirse haciendo que se separaran abruptamente, mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones Yukari aprovechó para ir por su bolso y así poder ver quién había entrado. Haciendo señales Kiyoteru le dijo que fuera en silencio y ella asintió, ya estando a pocos metros de la mesa aprovechó para arreglarse en uniforme y caminando de la forma mas normal que podía tomó el primer libro que vió y fue por su bolso a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a la persona que había interrumpido su momento de solas con Kiyoteru, no era nadie más que Meiko Sakine, la bibliotecaria.

—¡H-hola!— saludó Yukari tratando de sonar normal.

—¿Yukari? ¿Qué haces acá?— preguntó Meiko viéndola con extrañeza —deberías estar en clases ¿no es así?—.

—Oh… ¡por supuesto que si! y-yo vine por este libro— contestó alzando un libro de pasta lila.

—Pero se supone que a esta hora tienes literatura ¿no?—.

—¡Exacto! p-por eso vine por el libro… ya sabes… lo necesito— dijo tratando de no enredarse con las palabras.

—Si, eso lo entiendo pero ese libro es de física— respondió Meiko acercándose y señalándole el título.

—¿Eh?...— balbuceó Yukari —vaya… que torpe soy— dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

Antes de que Meiko pudiera decir algo más pudo ver a Kiyoteru salir a salvarla, o al menos intentarlo ya que estando él ahí todo podría volverse aún más sospechoso.

—Buen día, Sakine-san— saludó Kiyoteru con gran tranquilidad —¿qué sucede aquí?—.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti Kiyoteru, ¿qué hace tu alumna fuera de clase?—.

—¿De que hablas?— preguntó fingiendo no saber mientras caminaba hacia ellas —¿Yukari-san? ¿qué hacías por aquí? les dije que me esperaran en lo que venía por los libros para sus tareas—.

—¿Acaso no la escuchaste entrar?— preguntó Meiko elevando una ceja.

—Supongo que no o quizás creí que tú eras la que andaba caminado por los pasillos—.

Meiko se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos y solo los veía como tratando de pensar en si creer o no en las respuestas que cada uno le había dado, finalmente, sacudió levemente la cabeza y decidió no exagerar lo que pensaba había sido un leve descuido por parte del profesor al no haber vigilado a una de sus alumnas.

—¿Saben? mejor ya no les quito el tiempo, pero ten más cuidado Kiyoteru, no se te vayan a fugar todos los chicos por estar de distraído— dijo ahora en tono más tranquilo e incluso algo burlón —y tú, Yukari, ojala no vuelvas a sentirte tan aventurera o Maika se enterará— completó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Dudo mucho que le digas algo a mi hermana, me quieres tanto que hasta me encubres— respondió Yukari más relajada.

—¿Con que eso crees?— preguntó Meiko en tono desafiante.

—Sabes que es cierto— dijo con una sonrisa —desde que soy niña lo has hecho—.

—Emm… ¿chicas?— interrumpió Kiyoteru —sé que se han de querer mucho, pero no quiero que mi alumna pierda más tiempo ahora por causa tuya— dijo tomando a Yukari por los hombros y llevándola a la salida —es más, de castigo tu llevaras esto— completó dándole una pila de libros de distinto grosor.

Meiko solo rió y se despidió de Yukari para luego irse a su escritorio cerca de la entrada, ambos se podían dar por afortunados de que ella dejara pasar el peculiar incidente.

Mientras tanto, Kiyoteru y Yukari ahora estaban avanzando por el pasillo lo más rápido que podían. —Umm… ya salimos de la biblioteca ¿crees que ya podía dejar de llevar esto?— preguntó Yukari tratando de no caerse.

—¡Oh, es verdad!— respondió apresurado —lo siento, ya casi lo olvidaba— tomó los libros y retomaron su andar, pero esta vez de forma más tranquila.

—Si que estuvo cerca… no pensé que fuera a llegar en ese momento— dijo Yukari algo avergonzada.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco, la puntualidad de Meiko es algo poco usual… y a todo esto, ¿por qué ustedes dos se conocen tan bien?—.

—Ella y mi hermana son muy buenas amigas, si no me equivoco se conocen desde niñas e incluso nos ha ayudado en momentos difíciles… en cierto punto también he llegado a considerarla como mi otra hermana— respondió con afecto en su voz.

Kiyoteru sonrió al verla en tan adorable faceta, era tan tentador besarla cuando estaba así pero como ahí no había seguridad de no ser vistos solo se limitó a acariciar su mejilla. —Eres tan linda Yukarin, ¿que te parece si después de clases vamos por un helado?— sugirió.

—Me encantaría— contestó dando un par de saltitos —ya ansió que sean vacaciones y poder estar contigo más tiempo—.

—Yo igual princesa… pero por lo mientras sigamos siendo discretos— susurró mientras se detenían frente a la puerta del salón.

—Lo sé…— suspiró —bueno, hablaremos mas tarde Kiyo-sensei— dijo guiñándole un ojo para finalmente entrar con él atrás suyo.

—Cuenta con eso— dijo en voz baja para finalmente ir al escritorio y empezar de una vez con la clase.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! :3 finalmente me vuelvo a aparecer por este lugar XD (la universidad me absorbe el tiempo D:) y vengo con fic nuevo (por que por lo visto es mas fácil pensar en nuevas historias en lugar de terminar las otras c':) que como ya mencioné en el principio es continuación de un one-shot que escribí para un reto en un foro, por cierto, gracias a los que votaron por dicho fic enserio no me imaginaba que hubiera agradado tanto y mas considerando que manejo una pareja absolutamente inusual XD al final me agradó tanto la idea que decidí dedicarle un fic mas extenso y así mostrar como se vivirá la relación entre esos dos owo y si, en algun momento los haré sufrir :D pero no ahora nwn si no han leido la primera parte los invito a que le den aunque sea un vistazo, para que se den idea de como es que surgió la relación, pero claro, es opcional :) bueno, para no escribir de más solo aclararé un detalle: aquí usaré mucho en sobrenombre de Yukarin que es la forma en que los japoneses llaman a mi querida Yukari (ni idea del motivo por el que le llaman asi, pero suena bonito :3) tambien hay un sobrenombre para Kiyoteru pero no lo recuerdo y la verdad me da flojera buscar ahorita ese detalle XD pero igualmente lo usaré y quizás agregue detalles poco conocidos de él en el transcurso de la historia -w-**_

 _ **Sin más que decir ahora si me voy :P si te gustó la historia puedes dejar review, follow o favorito cualquiera será bien recibido nwn**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima actualización :D!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Cariño a la distancia**

Aburrimiento, esa era la única palabra que rondaba por la mente de Yukari mientras veía a la profesora Sachiko escribir largas y complicadas fórmulas matemáticas en la pizarra, ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que la clase de cálculo terminara y aun así le parecían interminables, tanto fue así que sin darse cuenta se estaba quedando dormida. Finalmente, vencida por el sueño empezó a visualizar algo, mas preciso a una mujer un poco más alta que ella, tenía un largo cabello lacio de color más obscuro al de ella y no dejaba de verle con unos ojos de color similar a su cabellera, parecía estarle sonriendo y a la vez murmurando algo que no podía entender, incluso le era difícil saber si aquella mujer le era familiar pues aparte de sus ojos púrpuras los demás rasgos de su rostro lucían borrosos, quería acercarse un poco más a ella pero antes de lograrlo un fuerte sonido la hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad.

—¡Yuzuki-san! ¿acaso no le interesa mi clase?— preguntó molesta Sachiko parada frente a ella mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía un pesado libro, posiblemente el mismo con el que había hecho el fuerte ruido de hace unos segundos —parece que tendremos que hablar con el director Akita sobre su comportamiento, ¿no es así?—.

En ese momento toda la atención de los alumnos estaba centrada en una confundida y apenada Yukari, que por más que trataba no lograba formar una justificación lógica —n-no… yo… yo no quise…— balbuceaba frente a la mirada seria de la profesora —p-por favor, d-discúlpeme… le aseguro que no se repetirá…— fue lo último que logró decir.

Sachiko se quedó en silencio hasta que el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase terminó con el silencio reinante en el aula —dejaré pasar su pequeño incidente, señorita— dijo con seriedad —pero más le vale que no se repita… en cuanto a los demás, los veo mañana y no se olviden de la tarea— finalizó mientras volvía al escritorio por sus cosas, y acto seguido, retirarse junto con la mayoría de los alumnos.

Ya habiendo pocas personas en el aula, Yukari seguía sin moverse de su lugar, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer de su sueño e incluso llegó a suponer de quien se podría tratar pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza tanto para negar como para borrar de su mente aquella torpe idea y decidió finalmente salir, o eso planeaba hasta que chocó con alguien.

—¡Hey tú…!—se quejó Yukari.

—D-discúlpame…— respondió una tímida voz interrumpiendo el posible reclamo —e-estaba de espaldas y no te vi—.

En cuando la chica de voz tímida volteó, Yukari de inmediato le reconoció —¿Nekomura?— preguntó sorprendida —pensé que ya no volverías, ya sabes… después de lo que te sucedió—.

—Estoy bien— respondió la chica de nombre Iroha —solo fue un mal momento… creo que no muchos lo saben y espero se mantenga así— dijo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

—Pero…—.

—Q-quisiera seguir hablando, enserio, pero yo, yo debo irme— se apresuró a decir con su habitual expresión nerviosa —además, se ve que alguien te busca Yuzuki-san— en ese momento señaló hacia la puerta donde Yumma le esperaba quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.

—Si… al parecer tienes razón— dijo Yukari con desgano —pero aun así quisiera…— para cuando volvió la vista hacia Iroha vio que está ya se había ido.

—Vaya, por lo visto tu compañera tenía prisa— comentó Yumma con una sonrisa.

—No es la persona más sociable que digamos… p-pero eso da igual, mejor dime que te dio por venir a buscarme— le interrogó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo?—.

—No quise decir eso, pero no es común que los chicos hagan eso… se podría interpretar como otra cosa—.

—¿Y acaso no lo es?—.

Yukari abrió los ojos en toda su capacidad cuando le escuchó decir eso, en otra situación muy poco le hubiese interesado seguirle la corriente y aparentar que eran la pareja ideal, inclusive fue por eso mismo que aceptó su invitación al baile hacía casi dos semanas pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y muy para sus adentros le molestaba que él no captara lo que consideraba unos sutiles rechazos ¿pero que podía hacer? aun pese a la frustración que le causaba no se sentía capaz de herirlo al decirle la verdad.

—B-bueno… talvez no sea para tanto— dijo rascándose la nuca al verla tan callada —perdón si te incomodé… yo… yo solo quise ser amable—.

—Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo ¿eh?— contestó Yukari molesta.

—Oh vamos, no te enojes por eso yo solo quise romper el hielo, tu sabes, para hacerte reír o algo—.

—En ese caso te recomiendo que a la próxima pienses lo que dices— tomó su almuerzo y salió lo más rápido de pudo del salón dejando a Yumma confundido.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a los sanitarios que estaban casi al final del pasillo, ni bien entró aprovechó el que dicho lugar estuviese vacío y soltó un grito de molestia para luego recargarse sobre uno de los lavamanos y quedarse viendo fijamente en el espejo.

—Eres… ¡un idiota!— exclamó al recordar a su compañero de cabello rosa —¿por qué no captas mis malditas indirectas?... — suspiró —…¿o quizás la torpe soy yo?... es decir, yo te dí ideas erróneas desde el momento en que acepté tu invitación ¿y todo para qué? solo te ilusioné cuando alguien más ya ocupaba mi corazón… ¿acaso fui egoísta?...— bajó el rostro para tratar de ordenar sus ideas cuando escuchó una de las puertas de los cubículos abrirse, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y asustada de saber quién había escuchado sus lamentos, volteó para encontrase con la que hasta ese momento era una desconocida.

Apenas vió de quién se trataba, sintió un poco de alivio al descubrir que al menos era alguien conocido —I-Iroha…— musitó soltando un tenue suspiro —amm… yo…—.

—No necesitas explicarme nada…— respondió mientras caminaba hacía uno de los lavamanos —sé que… que eso no es de mi incumbencia—.

Yukari solo parpadeó al escucharle hablar así, considerando el cómo había sido momentos antes en el aula supuso que incluso saldría corriendo apenas la hubiera visto. —S-sí, tienes razón…— se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello que se le habían soltado al haber entrado tan rápido —nunca está de más hablar con uno mismo ¿verdad?— río nerviosamente al procesar lo que había dicho.

—C-creo que no…— respondió tratando de evitar voltear a verla —h-hasta luego Yuzuki-san—.

Yukari trató de detenerla pero Iroha fue igual de veloz como cuando se escapó de ella y en menos de unos segundos había vuelto a quedar sola. —¡Demonios!— maldijo por lo bajo —bien hecho Yukari… solo buscas formas de hundirte…—.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto, Kiyoteru caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de profesores cuando escuchó algo más que merecedor de captar su atención.

—Enserio, no entiendo por qué Yukari se puso así… ni que hubiera dicho algo tan malo—.

—Mujeres, siempre siendo dramáticas— respondió alguien entre risas —no sé ni siquiera porque te molestaste en pedirle disculpas, debería sentirse halagada de que la hayas elegido, es decir, todas las chicas de este lugar darían lo que fuera por tan siquiera pasar cinco minutos a tu lado—.

—Amigo, las demás chicas me dan igual… yo solo la quiero a ella pero parece que entre más me esfuerzo menos caso me hace—.

—Te abandonó el día del baile, ¿enserio aun tienes esperanza de que ella quiera algo más?—.

—La esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?—.

—Hey, eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? y no un tonto cualquiera, un tonto muy enamorado por lo que veo—.

Luego de eso escuchó un par de risas y vió pasar a los dos chicos participes de la conversación, eran Yumma y su amigo Will que ya estando a unos metros de distancia aún pudo escucharles decir unas últimas frases.

—Bueno, ya me demostraste que eres muy terco así que dime que harás para "atraparla"— dijo Will mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos; Kiyoteru se molestó con lo último que el joven había dicho.

—Ya pensaré en algo, pero ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta que me quiera tanto como yo ya lo hago con ella— afirmó con una total seguridad.

Luego de eso ambos jóvenes se perdieron entre la multitud dejando a Kiyoteru con una molesta sensación y mas cuando reconoció a uno de ellos con el mismo chico que había acompañado a Yukari el día del baile, sabía que era absurdo sentirse de cierta forma amenazado por un simple estudiante pero a la vez sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿acaso empezaba a sentir celos? Aun si ya había quedado muy en claro que su dulce Yukari solo le quería a él no por eso aquel nuevo temor se esfumaba tan fácil… "¿y si al final si lograba su cometido? ¿y si terminaba perdiendo el cariño de Yukari?" tanto había sufrido hasta antes del baile al creerla imposible y ahora ese dolor volvía a surgir dentro suyo, pero esta vez al imaginarla alejándose de él "¡no! ¡simplemente no!" se dijo mentalmente tratando de esfumar aquellas descabelladas ideas y dio media vuelta ahora en dirección al lugar donde sabía que estaría Yukari en ese momento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Vaya, como mataría por buen vaso de sake en estos momentos— decía Meiko mientras salía de la biblioteca hacia la máquina expendedora que se hallaba a la izquierda al final del pasillo —lástima, por ahora me conformaré con esto— suspiró mientras colocaba unas cuantas monedas en la ranura de la máquina y oprimía un botón, en lo que esperaba su bebida pudo escuchar claramente la voz de una jovencita no muy lejos de donde ella se ubicaba, deduciendo que era Yukari y que esta se encontraba en el pasillo contiguo decidió ir a saludarla, tomo su lata de la máquina y caminó hasta el otro lado.

—Espero que ya venga, dijo que no tardaría— decía Yukari mientras jugueteaba con una de sus coletas, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Meiko le veía desde la esquina del corredor.

Meiko estaba a punto de ir a saludarla y preguntarle por qué estaba tan sola cuando bien podría ir al comedor y convivir con sus compañeros, sin embargo, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos vio algo que si bien no la sorprendió si la dejo algo confundida. Vio a Kiyoteru llegar del lado opuesto del corredor por lo cual instintivamente se detuvo y evito hacer ruido alguno.

—¡Yukarin!— exclamó con alivio Kiyoteru mientras la abrazaba —pensé que ya no me esperarías, enserio lamento el haberte hecho esperar demasiado— se disculpó mientras la soltaba y hacia una reverencia.

—¡Hey! no hay nada que lamentar— contestó Yukari con una gran sonrisa —solo me interesa pasar un rato contigo, además, pasé a la cafetería por unos _onigiris_ — dijo mientras elevaba una bolsa color marrón —sé que son tus favoritos— su voz en ese momento se tornó mas dulce.

—Mi niña, tu siempre tan adorable— fue lo único que dijo mientras le acariciaba su mejilla —me parece buena idea, anda, vamos ya—.

En ese momento Meiko se ocultó pues creyó que ambos irían en dirección hacia ella donde estaba pero para su sorpresa lo vió irse en dirección contraria y subir la escaleras. —Ay Yukari, ¿en qué cosas te estas metiendo ahora?— se dijo mientras volvía a la biblioteca —aunque…— se detuvo frente a la puerta y recordó lo sucedido mas temprano —acaso… ¿será posible?... — sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato se retractó de aquella fugaz idea —oh… v-vamos Meiko, es claro que ya estás exagerando…— rió nerviosamente y entro a la biblioteca —Yukari es buena chica…—.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Así que, después de mucho pensar, decidí pedirle a mi hermana que este año nos quedáramos en casa— Yukari hizo una pausa y le dio una mordida a su _onigiri_ —claro, no es como si viajáramos mucho o muy lejos… a lo sumo vamos a una prefectura cercana por un par de días para hacer compras, pero no me quejo, ella sabe hacer divertido hasta lo más sencillo—.

—Vaya, se ve que tú y ella son muy unidas— dijo Kiyoteru mientras abría una lata de gaseosa y se la entregaba a Yukari —y sobre tus vacaciones, sabes que no tenías que sacrificar eso solo por mí, ¿verdad?—.

—Yo no sé si considerarnos así…— respondió Yukari dejando su _onigiri_ sobre la bolsa de papel —sí, es cierto que nos llevamos bien pero no sé si clasificarnos como "unidas"… hay días en los que me sorprende que nos soportemos pues nuestras personalidades son muy opuestas, pero hay otros días en lo que no sé qué haría sin ella…— suspiró y elevó su vista a cielo sorprendentemente iluminado y despejado para aquella época del año.

Kiyoteru ladeó la cabeza —por la forma en la que acabas de expresarte me has hecho pensar en algo pero temo sonar muy indiscreto—.

Yukari volteó a verlo y solo sonrió —no tendría por qué ser así, se puede decir que ya somos una pareja ¿no?— de forma inconsciente se ruborizó al decir eso —bueno, pues yo creo que solo por ese hecho ya no deberíamos de sentirnos incómodos al hablar más sobre nosotros… al contrario, no tiene nada de malo empezar a conocer más sobre la persona que quieres—.

—Si lo pones así creo que tienes muchas razón— admitió Kiyoteru —sin embargo igual deseo que si deseas contarme más cosas de ti sea por voluntad, no quiero que te sientas presionada—.

—No te preocupes, Kiyo— contestó Yukari tomándolo de la mano —puedes preguntarme lo que sea—.

—En ese caso, quisiera saber una cosa, veo que hablas mucho de tu hermana y de cómo se las arreglan entre las dos para vivir en el apartamento por lo cual no es difícil deducir que ustedes viven solas, así que mi pregunta es… ¿siempre han estado ustedes dos solas? ¿y qué hay de tus padres?—.

Yukari se quedó estática al escuchar que mencionaran esa palabra frente a ella, "padres" aquellas personas que la habían traído al mundo y de los cuales no sabía nada, o no almenos que ella lo recordara, hasta ese momento nunca se había puesto a pensar en ellos pues siempre vió a Maika como la única autoridad a su alrededor, sin contar que era el único familiar cercano a ella.

—Yo… bueno… n-no…— comenzó a balbucear mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo así con una pregunta tan sencilla?.

—Y-Yukari… ¿estás bien?— preguntó Kiyoteru algo preocupado al verla en una especie de trance.

—Pues…— balbuceó tratando de dar respuesta pero era inútil, aun si la respuesta podría ser un sencillo "no sé nada de ellos" esta costaba mucho salir de su boca, en toda su vida nunca cuestionó la evidente ausencia paterna y claramente recordarle ese detalle no era de las mejores cosas.

Kiyoteru, al sentir que había sobrepasado la confianza que la joven le había otorgado de inmediato trató de cambiar el tema no sin antes una disculpa. —¿Yukarin? ¿me oyes?— preguntó al ver su mirada perdida —olvida lo que dije, mejor hablemos de algo distinto ¿te parece?—.

—Kiyo… no te preocupes— suspiró parpadeando un par de veces —tu pregunta no tuvo nada de malo… pero a decir verdad no sé nada de ellos y ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca conviví con ellos, hasta donde tengo memoria solo recuerdo a Maika conmigo, solo ella y nadie mas… creo que es obvio que ella nunca los mencionó nunca frente a mi y eso me hace creer que ella tampoco pasó mucho tiempo con ellos— volvió a ver hacia Kiyoteru y este ya se veía mas tranquilo pero ahora parecía verle con algo de compasión —pero no te sientas mal por mí, Maika ha sido una excelente hermana, me ha cuidado bien todo este tiempo, en lo que a mí respecta mis padres bien pudieron ir se a otro lugar, morir o simplemente abandonarnos y está bien… entre las dos logramos salir adelante y eso es lo que importa—.

Kiyoteru no pudo evitar abrazarla al verla sonreír, siempre vió que ella tenía algo especial y ahora, estando en la azotea hablando solo con ella y dejando de lado los roles de "profesor-alumna" pudo comprobarlo, ella no era como las demás y no solo en su personalidad, su vida se desenvolvió en algo poco convencional y sin embargo parecía que nunca lo había notado, como si eso no fuera más que un detalle y en cierta forma eso le gustaba, saber que pese a todo ella fuera feliz y le alegraba formar parte de ello.

—Yukari… ¿ya te he dicho lo que sentí al verte por primera vez?, porque no tengo ni la más mínima duda de que lo que me causaste ese día no hace mas que fortalecerse con cada día que paso junto a ti—.

—¿E-enserio?— preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder como señal de que se había ruborizado —¿por qué crees que yo te cause eso? es decir, soy como cualquier otra chica del instituto y siendo honesta yo nunca hubiera imaginado ni en mis más locos sueños que esto podría suceder… digo, es realmente lindo ser correspondida pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si alguien lo descubre?—.

—Constantemente— respondió sin titubear —desde el día del baile no dejo de pensar que muy posiblemente la gente nos vería mal, podrían pensar que yo abuso de tu inocencia o que tu buscas obtener algo de mí, pero me dí cuenta que si seguía enfocándome en eso el único que sufriría era yo… al igual que tú yo tampoco me imagine estando así e incluso me culpaba por pensar en ti de formas que se supone no debería, sin embargo, míranos… estamos compartiendo el almuerzo en la azotea del colegio— sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Lo sé…— suspiró —es solo que no soportaría que me alejen de ti solo porque no están de acuerdo... yo enserio no quisiera sufrir…—.

—Hey ¿de dónde salió tanta negatividad?— les cuestionó Kiyoteru —tú y yo estamos bien ¿no? tú me quieres y yo también, mientras eso perduré no habrá fuerza en el mundo que nos separe… por ti vale cualquier riesgo que esto acarreé— dicho eso la abrazo por varios minutos hasta que algo nubló su tranquilidad.

—En ese caso… ¿tú no temes que algo nos aleje?— preguntó con inocencia Yukari.

Ese simple cuestionamiento lo hizo volver a más atrás y recordar la conversación de los dos chicos en el corredor, por dentro sabía que se había incomodado y quizás hasta sintió ¿celos? No, no era posible, él no tendría por qué sentir eso y menos viendo como Yukari se preocupaba tanto por él, sin dudas no tendría que preocuparse, era claro que ella ya había elegido y solo le quedaba aprovechar tan maravillosa oportunidad.

—En absoluto— contestó Kiyoteru luego de algunos segundos de silencio —ahora terminemos de comer o el descanso se acabará— dijo mientras le acercaba un poco de arroz.

—¡Claro!— Yukari exclamó con una sonrisa —cuando acaben las clases ya sabes dónde te espero— le recordó mientras comenzaba a comer.

" _Todo estará bien, no hay nada que temer"_ pensó Kiyoteru mientras la veía tomar sus palillos _"ella ya tomó su decisión…"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Nuevamente hola! :D después de milenios reaparezco por acá TuT la verdad no sé porque me tardé tanto ya que checando el archivo en word este capitulo estaba casi acabado ._. sip... debo revisar bien cada vez que me pongo a editar xD tengo tantas ideas para este fic que debo evitar lanzarlas todas en solo un capitulo, supongo que en parte por eso tardé :I bueno igual aviso que las actualizaciones quizás no sean tan seguidas pues por ciertas cuestiones personales pero ninguno de mis fics quedarán abandonados :3**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido y si te gustó lo poco que lleva esta historia te invito a que dejes review, follow o favorito, lo que sea es bien recibido :3 hasta luego! :D**


End file.
